By The Ocean With You
by AyakaHayashi77
Summary: Lucy is a teenage girl who has dealt with more sorrow than the average person. After a hard school year full of regret, pain, and rejection, she goes on a vacation with her father and her best friend Levy Mcgarden. What will happen in their ocean side residence when Lucy has to many regrets to live? Will a certain pink haired boy make a difference in her life?(Ships are Gale, Nalu)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hai minna! I'm glad you decided to give my story a try! (Considering I am really bad at writing summaries~ o . o) And I am truly sorry this chapter came out so short but future chapters WILL be longer. So I hope you enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters. They belong to the rightful owners_**

_**Prologue**_

It was dark, I couldn't breathe. Was this it? Was I going to die right here? Would someone care if died? Was there someone their yelling my name in hope I was still there to answer? Why would anyone care If I really died, they have told me often enough to. A sudden realization came to me, I was glad I was finally going to die. I even smiled at the thought. I started to black out when something brushed against my hand.

**Chapter one**

I was mostly a girl to tell the truth. But even now and then we must all lie.

"Lucy-Chan! Why are you looking so gloomy today?" My blue haired friend asked. Levy was my best friend since kindergarten. She was there when... That happened. And yet she still stayed by my side. Few people had the guts to do that, including my own mother. She left me and my dad saying she couldn't handle a "_Crazy Child". _

"Lu-Chan! Answer me! You've been so distant lately. Has something been going on at home I should know about?"

"No, I just feel... Out of it" I answered, it was the truth. Well mostly anyways.

"How come? Are you upset about the vacation? We'll have tons of fun! I've never been to the ocean before! I can't believe your dad invited me, and even more surprised my mom accepted." Levy finished excitedly.

She knew me too well, it was the vacation that scared me. My dad had said it would be a good change for me, even suggesting I bring Levy along to make it more fun. By I didn't want to go, the last time I was at the summer house I was with my mom and dad. It was full of happy memories, we went there when we were still a happy family, before I...

"It's so hot today! It will be wonderful when I'll be able to swim in the ocean" Levy said while laying on her back on the soft green grass. Today had been the first day of summer vacation, so we were heading for the ocean tomorrow. We had a "Farewell Picnic" as she called it earlier in the same field we were lying now.

"Won't it be exciting Lu-Chan?" Levy asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah, I think I might really have fun" Putting on my prettiest fake smile I could manage, and with that Levy quieted down.

As I said we must all lie now, then and time again.

**So how did I do? This was my first Fan Fiction after all! Review pand let me know! And please follow Or like if you enjoyed it Nya~ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hai minna~! Arigato to those people who took the time to read my first chapter of By The Ocean With You. ( ^_^ ) I'm sorry for taking so long on the second chapter but I got a bit lazy I guess o u o. But here it is~! I hope you enjoy nya**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters the belong to the rightful owners **_

**Chapter 2 **

"Lucy! Get up! " My father yelled.

"What do you want?" I yelled, hoping that I wouldn't have to leave the comfort of my bed. It was nine in the morning. On a Saturday. During Summer Vacation none the less. On days like those I barely got up by noon. Even if I woke up I would stay in my bed just lying and thinking about mistakes I've made and the life I could have lead if only I hadn't...

"_What's wrong Lu-Chan? Please don't cry any longer kay? It makes me feel like I'm failing. Lucy!_

"Lucy!" My father yelled waking me out of my nightmare. He obviously hadn't heard me when I answered. I suddenly realized what day it was. I jumped out of bed and quickly put on my matching blue skirt and top, and quickly pony tailed my hair. Even if I wasn't excited about the trip there was no way I would let Levy down.

"Lucy what took you so long? I told you to get up early today!" My Dad yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot." I mumbled as I grabbed the bag I packed the night before, and headed out the door. My father soon followed behind me.

"You have been forgetting too much, it's not healthy. Maybe we should stop at the doctors on our way to pick up Levy"

"No! I'm fine. It's not my fault if I have a forgetful brain. Besides we are already late picking up Levy anyways, so we should get going." As quickly as I could I threw my bag in the trunk and got in the car.

If my father took me to the doctors once more I swear I would kill myself.

_"I'm going to kill myself... I love you. I'm sorry. Goodbye." _

Ironic. If I did go to the doctors I'd kill myself and if I didn't I'd kill myself. I quietly chuckled to myself at the thought.

"Lucy! If you need to go to the doctors than I need to take you. We need to watch after your health after all. To make sure your mind is stable." And with that he started the car.

That did it. My mind was perfectly "stable" as my father put it. I knew what he really meant. He just wants to make sure I wasn't having "those" thoughts again. Of course I had "those" thoughts now and then, and no one could take them from me. They weren't precisely thoughts I treasured, but not one person could take anything from me but myself, not even my father, or his precious doctor and her pills.

"Just let's please pick up Levy. I assure you I am perfectly STABLE. I'll tell you when I need some more of those precious pills of yours." I said impatiently.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady! Remember what I did for you back when you committed. I loved you when no one did. and I still love you dear and I will do all I can to keep you safe. That's why you need to go to those doctors appointments. But I trust you and if you say you are feeling alright, than we won't go to the doctors today."

Love me? If he loved me he would not keep bringing up what he did for me back then.

"Please let's just drop the subject." I said. I reached over for the radio and turned on it on. One of my favorite songs was on. I turned the volume to max and just let myself melt into the song.

**(Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy tail's theme song or any other song, belongs to rightful owner) **

_**Fairy, where are you going?**_

_**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!**_

_**(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?**_

_**(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse.**_

_**(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?**_

_**(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!**_

_**The sun and moon have joined in celebration;**_

_**Have you forgotten our affiliation?**_

_**When you're not here to share your laughter with me,**_

_**I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's:**_

_**Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,**_

_**Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,**_

_**Fairy, where are you going?**_

_**I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!**_

_**(Why?!) x3**_

_**(Oh yeah!) My feelings rush from my heart's core.**_

_**Seeing white flakes on the beach pour,**_

_**Makes me wonder when the sky was even orange.**_

_**(Oh yeah!) And I start to remember that rainbow,**_

_**Those seven beams that we once saw, start to flow as snow inside my mind.**_

_**Those times you laughed brought out a strange new mystery,**_

_**Of unknown strength summoned from deep within me.**_

_**Snowing, you're holding your arms and trembling but,**_

_**I know the deep warming feeling would come if you could somehow find me,**_

_**Fairy, slowly, But surely, you're walking your way,**_

_**Oh, Hang in there!**_

_**(Why?!) x7**_

_**(Yeah!) x7**_

_**You put the best in me, like a magic spell,**_

_**A guy like me, can enjoy laughing now.**_

_**All it ever took from you, was that single perfect smile.**_

_**So you're my,**_

_**My lone fairy!**_

_**It's Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're,**_

_**Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but,**_

_**Fairy, where are you going?**_

_**I'm holding, all the light on to your way and to a brand new bright day!**_

_**It's Snowing,**_

_**Keep going, be honest and smile because I know,**_

_**With just the light,**_

_**You've given me the will to be alright!**_

_**Snowing!... Fairy!...**_

_**I'll clear the way until your in my eyes,**_

_**Racing to your side and I'll cry,**_

_**"Snow Fairy!"**_

_**"Don't say goodbye!"**_

When the song was over we were in front of Levy's house. I texted Levy saying we were outside. And within seconds she was outside, in her usual orange outfit, looking as bright and happy as ever. There was no way I would let her down. This was going to be the best vacation no matter what.

_**Okay, how did I do? Review please and tell me how to improve! I'll try to write chapter 3 in a week or so. Arigato for reading minna! hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Ayaka-chan out!**_


End file.
